


Silent Melody

by SakuyaSonata



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, More will be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-06-05 02:53:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6686272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakuyaSonata/pseuds/SakuyaSonata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You've been on your own for a few years, performing on the streets to earn enough money to scrape by. You didn't mind it since you loved to sing and you made enough to pay for rent in your rickety apartment. Then one day everything changes and you're on the streets where some monsters, including one pun loving skeleton save you. You aren't alone anymore, you found a new home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Drops of Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my Lovelies! My second Sans/Reader fic. I hope you all enjoy it!

You walked quickly, looking up at the cloudy sky. You hoped you would be able to earn some money before it started to rain as you made your way to a park. You set your guitar case down and got your worn guitar out, tuning it really fast before you began to strum some cords.

 

_“Now it’s only a dream, a single wish_

_But it’s in these hands that take aim and miss_

_I fight it, but I can’t wake up_

_I was given a vision of the end_

_But it’s here in these hands that cannot mend_

_And the memory will haunt me for all eternity_

_How can I destroy my weakness? ‘Cause I wanna be stronger_

_I need to keep them all safe, but I lack the power_

_If we learn to wield our flaws, then the future will be ours_

_Brave Shine!_

_If you need a hand to hold, then Stay the Night_

_On the darkest of my days You Saved My Life_

_Far beyond the razor-edge of your blade_

_There lies a prayer that will surpass_

_A dream I know will last throughout time_

_Your Brave Shine”_

 

You sang your heart out and slowly people were coming to listen to you, dropping a few coins and dollar bills into your guitar case. You smiled and continued to sing until thunder made you stop and look up at the dark sky, ready to let loose a downpour of rain at any moment. You sighed and gathered the money and set your guitar in its case. Hoisting it over your shoulder with the strap and looked around at the people who were quickly fleeing to cover from the rain. You shrugged a little and slowly walked, blinking when you felt a drop hit your nose before it started pouring pretty fast. “Shit…” you said quietly and ran towards the nearest building for cover, not worried about yourself but you didn’t want your guitar to get damaged somehow by the rain.

 

You waited until the worst of the storm passed before you walked briskly towards your run-down apartment building that you were sure had water damage by now. You didn’t mind how crappy it was since it was cheap and you could afford it even with only earning money through your street performances. You prioritized the bills over a lot of things which meant you went with only tiny things for food most of the time.

 

You unlocked the door and went to set your things down, you saw a photo of you and your mother and gave a sad smile. “I promise I’ll get there someday mom…keep watching over me okay?” you said quietly. You picked up a little box that held a bracelet that you swore not to wear until you made it big. Your mother died when you were young and your father wasn’t ever in the picture. You shook your head as dark thoughts started to cloud your mind and went to turn on the kitchen light to figure out your portion of food for the day. Once everything was done you decided to take a quick nap.

 

\------

 

The smell of smoke woke you up and you looked around. Your eyes widened in horror as you saw flames and you coughed, quickly trying to get out of the house but not before getting the picture and your guitar, the little box was in your pocket since you had absentmindedly put it there earlier. You got out and breathed in the fresh air, coughing and running away from the building that was now completely ablaze.

 

Firefighters came to extinguish the fire but it didn’t matter, there wasn’t any way you could return to that place. You sighed and looked up at the sky, you wouldn’t cry. You turned on your heel and walked slowly to find a place that you could sleep that was sheltered from the rain at least. You sat down and closed your eyes, your mind wandering to a dark place for a while before you managed to doze off against the wall.

 

You jolted awake from a door shutting and looked around. You got up and tried to find some other place to rest, it was dark now and you were hungry but tried to just focus on shelter at the moment. You walked for a while, soaked from the rain but not really caring. You found a good spot to set up as your ‘home’ until you got enough money to get into another apartment. You sat down and looked at the picture before setting it in your guitar case to keep it safe.

 

\------

 

You counted the money in your guitar case and sighed, it still wasn’t enough to make a down payment on an apartment. You slowly got up and stumbled, you neglected getting food since you thought saving the money to get into an apartment was the best thing to do. You slowly walked and looked around for an area that had a lot of people so that you could earn some more money. It had been several weeks since the fire and unfortunately you weren’t getting as many people to toss coins or dollars into your guitar case while you performed as you would have liked. You turned into an alley and leaned against a wall, weak from hunger but you kept telling yourself that you could buy some food once you earned a little more money today. You tried to survive off of scraps from dumpsters but most of it wasn’t edible half the time. You remember a Nice Cream cart at the park, it had been a couple years since Monsters had come to the surface. You knew they were ridiculed often but you didn’t mind them, in fact they were usually the ones who gave you the biggest tips when they listened to you singing. You always wondered what Nice Cream tasted like and shifted to head to the park only for someone to pin you to the wall.

 

“What do you think you’re doing here huh!?” The man growled. It was then you realized that the alley you were in was where some gang members would hang out and you cursed inwardly. “I’m sorry I was just leaving,” you tried to stay calm but this man reminded you of someone that you wished would vanish from your memories forever.

 

“Not so fast, I think you owe us…” The man said and his lackeys nodded with smirks, the one who pinned you grabbed a knife and started to cut at your clothes.

 

You froze at that, normally you would have kicked the guy but your body was so weak at the moment you didn’t have the strength to do much. You tried to bite him though.

 

The man yelped and growled. “Oh now you’ve done it bitch!” He growled and grabbed your throat.

 

You tried to scream but the hand tightened and cut it off, you couldn’t breathe and were starting to panic. _Someone…anyone…please help me!_ You screamed inwardly as you felt a warm liquid run from your mouth. It hurt so much and you couldn’t breathe, starting to black out when suddenly the crushing force against your throat was released. You collapsed and coughed to get oxygen to your head. You saw a woman who looked somewhat like a fish as you tried to stay conscious.

 

Undyne attacked the guys and chased them off. “And don’t come back!” she yelled.

 

You tried to move but crumbled under your own weight and blood continued to run from your mouth. Your vision was blurry as you started to lose consciousness, briefly feeling something boney picking you up before everything went black.

 

\-------

 

“HOW ARE THEY?” A loud voice said as you felt your head clearing.

 

“They will be alright…but their throat is damaged…” another voice that sounded concerned and motherly said.

 

You slowly opened your eyes a little bit and looked around slowly. You saw a tall goat monster, a tall skeleton, and the fish lady you saw chase off the guys. You tried to move a little bit and winced.

 

“Ah You are awake…please take it easy my child…” The goat lady said as she gently helped you sit up.

 

“Good to see you awake punk!” The fish lady said.

 

You opened your mouth to speak but no sound came out, your eyes widened in horror as you tried again to no avail.

 

“I’m sure you will be able to speak again after some rest dear child…for now write down what you’d like to ask okay,” The goat lady gave you a notepad and a pen.

 

**_Thank you…Where am I…and Who are you?_** You wrote and held it up a little.

 

“YOU ARE AT THE QUEEN’S HOUSE HUMAN! AND I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS!” The tall skeleton said loudly.

 

“Papyrus please…Just call me Toriel…” The goat lady said.

 

“And I’m Undyne! What were you doing in that alley anyway punk?” Undyne asked tilting her head.

 

**_I was trying to find a place where I could perform…_** You wrote then froze and moved too quickly, causing you to get dizzy. **_Where’s my guitar…?_** You asked with the paper, looking worried.

 

“It is downstairs my child…do not worry,” Toriel said gently. “I am going to make you some soup and you get some rest,” She got up and left along with the other two monsters.

 

You slowly reached to touch your throat and winced even though your neck was covered in bandages. You felt panic rise in you since you needed your voice to sing for obvious reasons. You managed to muster up a small smile when Toriel came back with some soup. You wrote **_Thank you._** And slowly sipped the soup, being careful since it was hard to get down. Once you finished you laid down and closed your eyes, slowly drifting in and out of consciousness for a while. You started to have a nightmare and jolted awake, coughing and struggling to breathe.

 

A shorter skeleton was in the doorway and he went over to you to pat your back. “calm down kiddo,” he said in a deep voice.

 

You opened your mouth to speak then pain came across your eyes when you remembered you couldn’t and slowly reached for the paper and pen. **_Who are you?_** You asked with it, finally breathing a little better.

 

“I’m sans…I came in to see what all the fuss was about…are you okay now?” Sans asked quietly.

 

You managed a small nod and smile that didn’t quite reach your eyes. Sure you were alive but if you couldn’t speak then how were you going to continue performing? **_Thank you for checking up on me…I’m fine now._** You wrote.

 

Sans didn’t quite believe you, he could tell something was bothering you but doubted you’d answer him if he asked. “Alright kiddo…get some sleep,” he said.

 

You nodded and laid back down, you briefly wondered why Sans hadn’t left as you fell into a much more peaceful sleep.


	2. Deafening Silence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You try to cope with being unable to speak and learn ASL from Frisk. You make a decision you wish you didn't have to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there my lovelies! Wow I can't believe this has so many likes in such a short time! Thank you so much it means a lot to me that you all like this fic!

You woke up fairly early the next morning and blinked in confusion, not remembering where you were before the events of the day before came back and you slowly touched the bandages around your neck a tiny bit. You tried to speak but once more no sound came and you looked at the ground a bit. You got up slowly and looked around.

 

Toriel came to check in on you and blinked when she saw you were awake. “It is good to see you up and about my child…I made breakfast if you are hungry,” she said with a kind smile.

 

You managed a smile that you couldn’t make reach your eyes and nodded, walking downstairs and looking around a bit.

 

Sans looked at you a little bit, wondering what was eating at you but decided to wait on asking.

 

“Hey punk! How are you feeling today?” Undyne said with a big grin.

 

**_A bit better…Thank you again for saving me._** You wrote and blinked when you felt a hand tug on your shirt. You looked down and saw a kid who was probably about 12 or so. They signed but unfortunately you didn’t know ASL.

 

“kiddo says that they’re happy to meet you,” Sans said as he took a sip of ketchup.

 

You blinked and decided to disregard the scene of Sans drinking ketchup and looked at the kid. Out of habit you opened your mouth to speak but nothing would come out and pain came across your expression as you reached for the pen and paper, writing **_It’s nice to meet you too._**

 

Sans didn’t miss the pain coming across your face. “My name’s sans by the way…kiddo’s name is Frisk, what’s yours?” he asked.

 

You nodded a little bit and wrote your name on the paper for them to see. You slowly sat down and looked around a little. You saw the food and smiled a tiny bit, it’s been quite some time since you had such a big meal with so many people. You took a bite but started to cough, struggling to get the food down.

 

“Oh dear, are you okay?” Toriel said in worry. “Maybe something else will be best until your throat heals…” she said gently as she got something easier for you to swallow. You ate and smiled a little. **_Thank you._** You wrote, you slowly stood up and took your dishes but Toriel gently took them from you. “You just rest dear child. I’ll take care of these,” she said quietly.

 

You wanted to protest but Toriel was already leaving for the kitchen, you gave in and looked around, seeing your guitar case and slowly going over to it. You took your guitar out and started to strum some cords but when you tried to sing nothing would come. It was the final straw and you hugged the guitar, trying not to cry since Sans was in the room still.

 

Sans finally understood why your smiles never reached your eyes now, you obviously loved music and the damage to your throat had left you mute and unable to sing ever again. He went over to you. “It’ll be okay kiddo…” he said quietly.

 

You looked at Sans a little and just gave a sad smile, it was hard to think that things were going to be okay since you were barely getting by as it was. You put your guitar away and looked at the little money you had, hearing Toriel come back. **_How much do I owe you?_** You asked with the paper, not wanting to be ungrateful since you ate at their place and Toriel had healed you to her abilities.

 

“You do not owe me anything dear…” Toriel said with a gentle smile.

 

Frisk came over to you and signed something.

 

You blinked a little and looked at Sans and Toriel for translation.

 

“The kiddo wants to know if you want to learn ASL,” Sans said.

 

You nodded a little bit and Frisk began to teach you ASL, going slow since you knew next to nothing to begin with. You learned quickly though and smiled gratefully at Frisk. Thank you Frisk. You signed and slowly stood up. And thank you Toriel…I don’t know how I can ever repay you. You signed to Toriel.

 

“Think nothing of it dear,” Toriel said with a small smile.

 

You picked your guitar case up and signed. I’m going to head out now…again thank you. You turned and waved back to them as you left. You walked slowly and found a spot to sit down. You slid down the wall and started to cry silently, breaking down at last now that you were alone. You shakily took the picture out, tears falling onto the glass. It had been your dream to be a singer, you worked so hard and sacrificed a lot and now you knew you wouldn’t be able to sing again. You trembled and looked up at the darkening sky, it was cold and started to snow as tears slid down your cheeks and falling onto the picture. You opened your mouth and mouthed ‘I’m sorry Mom’ but no sound escaped your lips.

 

Sans had followed you, worried and stared in shock as he watched you cry. He waited a moment before he went to you. “Hey kiddo…It’ll be okay…” he said again.

 

You looked at Sans a little and signed No it won’t…singing was how I made my money…and I promised her…that one day I would make it big as a singer before she died. You tried to wipe your face off but more tears kept falling down.

 

Sans saw the picture and knew who you meant when you said ‘her’. “Where do you live? I’ll walk you home,” he said quietly.

 

You shook your head. Don’t have one…not anymore…lost it in a fire several weeks ago…I’ve been trying to earn enough to get a new place since then. You signed. You got up to leave but Sans grabbed your hand.

 

You pulled your hand away a little bit and looked at Sans. Don’t worry about me…but…thank you for what you and your friends have done. You signed and walked away, looking up at the snow a little. It was snowing the day your world shattered years ago. You walked down the streets that you grew up on and came to a house, shivering a little bit but not from the cold. You didn’t want to face this person again and you had hoped you would never have to until now. You couldn’t speak and you had no home. You swallowed your fear as you slowly knocked on the door. It felt like eons before the door opened and a man stood there with a chilling smirk. “I knew you’d come crawling back,” he said and grabbed your wrist, dragging you into the home and throwing you against a wall.

 

You cringed and looked up at the man, you wouldn’t give him the satisfaction of seeing you cry. You knew he wouldn’t understand ASL so you grabbed a piece of paper and pen. **_May I stay here for a while…father?_** He wasn’t your real father, you never met him. He was the man your mother married a couple years before she died and the source of all your nightmares. His real name was Rick but he used to beat you senseless if you called him that and you really needed to stay on his good side at the moment.

 

Rick frowned. “Why aren’t you talking? You used to give me lip all the time like a whiny little bitch…” he growled, grabbing your arm tightly.

 

You shut one eye against the pain and wrote. **_I was attacked the other day…my throat was damaged and I can’t speak at all…_** You suppressed a shudder when you saw a glint in Rick’s eye that you wanted to run from.

 

“So much for that little fantasy of yours huh?” Rick said with a smirk. “I suppose you can stay here…if you do the housework and everything else…” he pushed you out of the way and you looked around, the place was a disaster zone. You gave a silent sigh and nodded, going to clean when you noticed children’s clothes and blinked. You went to one of the rooms and felt your heart drop to the floor at the sight of the small child who couldn’t be older than 5 or so.

 

The child shied away from you. “W-Who are you?” they asked quietly.

 

You wrote. **_I’m Rick’s stepchild…I’m going to be living here and taking care of the house._** You offered a small smile at the child.

 

The child nodded and went over to you. You let out a silent sigh of relief when you saw that Rick hadn’t touched the child. **_My name is ______. What’s your name?_** You wrote with a smile.

 

“Sammy,” The child said, it took a little looking but the child was a girl. She gave you a pensive smile and you knelt down to where you were about her height.

 

**_It’s nice to meet you Sammy…would you like to learn something?_** You wrote, wanting to use ASL since it didn’t waste paper and was actually easier to do now that you had gotten the hang of it.

 

Sammy was about to answer when she flinched from a loud voice saying. “GET THE FUCK IN HERE AND CLEAN BITCH!”

 

You winced and gently patted Sammy’s head before writing. **_I’ll teach you later…play with your toys while I clean up okay?_**

 

Sammy nodded and you got up, walking into the main area and winced when you were slapped hard. “Not even here a day and you’re slacking off you ungrateful little-, “Rick growled but you wrote. **_I’m sorry…I’ll get right to it._** You went to work on the mess of a house and it was really late by the time you finished. You wondered where you would sleep and just leaned against a wall, sliding down and closing your eyes. It wasn’t long before you passed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have Art requests, asks, suggestions, etc. feel free to contact me at my tumblr.
> 
> sakuyacherry.tumblr.com


	3. Refrain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a couple weeks since you moved back into your stepfather's house and you decide to take Sammy to a fair. Sans discovers what Rick has been doing to you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovelies! I hope you all continue to enjoy this fic because I like making it! It always brightens my day to see you guys leaving nice comments!

You cleaned the house, it was spotless but you didn’t want Rick to have another reason to hit you. You looked around and saw Sammy looking at a paper. You went over and knelt down. What’s that you got there sweetie? You signed, you had been teaching Sammy sign language while learning yourself so that at least with her you didn’t need paper and pen.

 

“It’s a paper for a winter fair…I wanted to go but Daddy said he was busy…” Sammy said sadly.

 

You smiled sadly, it had been a couple weeks since you came back to living in this house. You did what you could to make Sammy’s life easier at least. I can take you if you want. You signed with a gentle smile.

 

“Really?” Sammy said, perking up a bit. “Can we go right now?” she asked.

 

You smiled and nodded. Go get your things okay? You signed and watched her go before going to your tiny room to change in some warmer and more concealing clothes. You used the money you had to get some since you didn’t want anyone seeing the bruises and cuts that Rick gave you. The original bruise around your neck was healing but Rick had grabbed there a few times, creating new bruises. You put a scarf on and went to the door where Sammy was waiting. The two of you left and walked towards where the fair would be held, holding Sammy’s hand a bit as you got to the entrance. You looked around a bit at the stalls as you walked and blinked when you saw Toriel, Frisk, and Sans.

 

Sans seemed to have noticed you too because he went over to the two of you. “Hey there…Snow time no see,” he said with a big smile.

 

You covered your mouth a little to try not to laugh but smiled.

 

Toriel was giggling and Frisk gave an apologetic smile. You waved a bit, signing. It’s good to see you guys. You looked at Sammy who hid behind you a little bit.

 

“Who’s the little snow pea?” Sans asked.

 

Her name’s Sammy. She wanted to go to the fair so here we are. You signed with a smile.

 

Frisk smiled and managed to coax Sammy out of hiding.

 

“Well Frisk and I were about to go and enjoy some of the rides…would you like to join us Sammy?” Toriel asked gently.

 

Sammy looked up at you and when you nodded she smiled and said “Yes please.” She went over to Toriel and Frisk and the three of them went to the rides.

 

You looked at Sans with a small smile and walked with him.

 

“So you still can’t speak huh…” Sans said quietly and you gave a small, sad nod. Looking at him.

 

“Where are you staying now,” Sans asked and looked up at you.

 

I’m staying at my stepfather’s place…Sammy’s his daughter. You signed with a small smile. You didn’t want him or anyone to find out about the abuse you endured every day so you hoped this would be the end of that conversation.

 

Sans could tell something was up though. “Is everything okay?” he asked quietly.

 

Everything’s great. You signed, a blatant lie but it was surprisingly easier to lie with your hands than with your tongue. You managed a bigger smile but no matter how hard you tried you couldn’t make it reach your eyes. A strong wind blew and you winced against the cold, your scarf blowing off and some of your clothes moving to reveal some of the bruises if only for a moment.

 

Sans saw the bruises and knew you were lying, those bruises weren’t there when you were at Toriel’s and the bruise around your neck should be mostly healed by now but had new bruises over it. He picked your scarf up and handed it to you. “You shouldn’t lie…” he said quietly.

 

You just gave a smile. It’s alright. You signed, not wanting him to worry. Sure, the beatings hurt like hell and Rick’s abuse wasn’t entirely physical but so long as you were his punching bag he seemed to leave Sammy alone and that was good enough for you. Besides, it wasn’t like you had anywhere else to go and it was hard to get a job when you couldn’t speak.

 

Sans’ eyes grew a bit dark but you gave him a look that stopped him from saying anything, a look of someone who had accepted their fate even though it was horrible. You lost your dream, home, everything yet there you were, not shedding a tear and focusing more on others than yourself. He felt like you should be allowed to be selfish for once but didn’t say anything and just walked with you.

 

You walked and looked around at the stalls before you saw Toriel coming back with the kids. You smiled and knelt down to Sammy. How were the rides? You signed with a smile.

 

“Really fun,” Sammy said smiling wide. You smiled and nodded. That’s really good! Did you thank Miss Toriel? You asked.

 

“Thank you miss Toriel!” Sammy said and Toriel smiled.

 

“There is no need to thank me little one,” Toriel said gently and looked at Sans.

 

Sans got a couple hotdogs and handed one to Sammy. “here ya go snow pea,” he said with a smile. He gave the other one to you.

 

Sammy’s eyes lit up and she ate the hotdog, smiling really wide.

 

You smiled and managed to sign. Thank you. Before nibbling on your hotdog. The five of you wandered around for awhile before you realized you should probably head home and waved farewell to them, walking home with Sammy holding your hand.

 

Sammy used her free hand to rub one of her eyes tiredly and you smiled, picking her up and carrying her the rest of the way and setting her on her bed. You went to make some food and clean up.

 

Sans had followed you to make sure you were okay and made a mental note of where the house was before leaving.

 

\--

 

You gently woke Sammy up to get her ready for school and made breakfast, trying to clean at the same time and you looked at the clock. Once Sammy was done you walked her to the bus stop and hoped you’d be done cleaning and making everything absolutely ‘perfect’ for Rick though you doubted such a feat was possible, he’d likely beat you senseless like always but so be it. You walked and blinked when you saw a familiar, stout skeleton. “What are you doing here Sans?” you asked with a small smile. You knew Rick hated monsters but he hated everyone that wasn’t himself really, he was just good at hiding it around everyone but you.

 

“I was in the neighborhood…” Sans said, that wasn’t true. He knew you were in trouble and being hurt but you didn’t need to know that.

 

You smiled a little bit. “Well…would you like to come for some tea…It’s early but it’ll warm you up…” you said quietly, not really wanting to be alone but knew you needed to clean and everything.

 

“sure,” Sans said with an easygoing smile and the two of you walked to the house, once inside you put some water to boil. He looked around a bit, this place looked absolutely spotless and yet you were cleaning still.

 

You gave Sans his tea and smiled.

 

Sans sipped it and looked around a little again. “Where’s the little snow pea?” he asked.

 

You smiled a bit more at Sans’ nickname for Sammy. She’s at school at the moment. You signed and looked up at the clock a little just in time for Rick to enter. You forced yourself from completely freezing and looked at him. You grabbed a piece of paper and wrote. **_Welcome home father_** and glanced at Sans.

 

Rick’s eyes narrowed and you gently managed to get Sans out of the house. I’m sorry. You signed to him, feeling awful that you kicked him out pretty much when you were the one who invited him before you closed the door.

 

Sans didn’t mind, he was just worried about you and didn’t get too far from the house when he heard a really loud crash. It took all he had not to charge in there right then and he moved to wait for Rick to leave, hearing several other crashes.

 

You let out a silent cry of pain as Rick kicked you. “You dare bring monster trash into my home!? You fucking ungrateful little bitch!” he yelled and kept hitting you and slammed his foot on your hand.

 

You instinctively screamed but it came out so broken and distorted since your vocal cords were severely damaged. _It’s fine…I can take it...I’ll be fine…_ You repeated those words in your head like a mantra as you tried not to pass out from the pain and looked as Rick finally stopped and left you. You tried to move and bit your lip in pain. You flinched out of instinct when you heard the door open but looked and your eyes widened. Sans was there and he looked like he was both pissed and worried.

 

Sans was frozen at just how beaten you were. He went over and helped you stand, concern showing in his eyes. He wasn’t sure what to say and eventually just asked. “Why?”

 

You moved your hands and winced a little, slowly signing. He actually used to be worse…me not being able to speak aside I don’t want him to turn his rage on Sammy…I’ll be fine. You managed a smile that practically shattered Sans. He looked up at you a little. “Where are your medical supplies?” he asked. You went to move your hands to sign in protest but he stopped you, being careful because he noticed one hand was injured. “Uh uh no way…now where are they,” he asked again, guessing what you would sign since you seemed to hate depending on others and were only here in the first place because you had no other choice pretty much.

 

You pointed a little, giving in and Sans nodded before going to get the medical supplies. He came back and went to work patching you up. He made a call to Toriel and the others since he did see some for sale signs near this place. He wasn’t going to leave you all alone with this guy but knew you weren’t going to leave without Sammy so he hoped this would be a good compromise. He could keep an eye out for you this way and hopefully give Rick a bad time.

 

You looked at Sans a little bit, tilting your head, wondering what he did and how much he told the others about what was going on. You slowly signed. Thank you.

 

“Think nothing of it kiddo…take care of yourself okay…don’t let that guy push you around too much…” Sans said quietly, not wanting you to get hurt again since he was there.

 

You nodded and waved farewell, having no idea that you’d be seeing him and the other monsters a lot sooner than you would expect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have Art requests, asks, suggestions, etc. feel free to contact me at my tumblr.
> 
> sakuyacherry.tumblr.com


	4. Snow Sonata

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Sammy help Sans and the others move into the house near yours and then have a snow fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovelies! Have some fluff before things start to get angsty again! It makes me so happy that people enjoy my fics and I hope you all continue to enjoy them!

You woke up fairly early to get Sammy ready for school. You stared at the nearly empty fridge and sighed a little bit. You made Sammy breakfast and worked on cleaning. You wrote on a piece of paper to Rick that food was needed and looked at the little at Sammy.

 

Sammy smiled at you and you smiled back. You walked out and your eyes widened a bit at how much snow there was on the ground. You walked to the bus stop but no other kids were there, you were wondering if maybe school was delayed because of the snow when one of the parents came to you.

 

“School’s cancelled for the day,” She said with a smile, the woman was nice and considerate that you couldn’t speak.

 

You nodded a little bit with a grateful smile.

 

“So I don’t have to go to school?” Sammy asked excitedly and when you nodded they squealed excitedly. You gave a silent giggle and began to walk back when you noticed a moving truck. You and Sammy looked at each other then walked over towards it. Your eyes widened when you saw Undyne, Toriel, Papyrus, and even Sans.

 

Frisk saw you two and ran over with a smile. Hey! They signed with a big grin.

 

“SANS! QUIT BEING A LAZYBONES AND HELP US!” Papyrus yelled.

 

“ok,” Sans said but didn’t seem to be helping and looked over at You.

 

You looked so confused, unable to figure out why they were moving into this house when they had such a nice place already. You lifted your hands to try to sign your confusion but kind of stopped, not sure how to go about it without being rude. You couldn’t help but wonder if Sans did this because of what had been going on between you and Rick.

 

“Why are you moving here?” Sammy asked curiously for you.

 

Sans came over to the three of you. “pap wanted to be closer to the kiddo here and It’s closer to the school that Toriel works at,” he said. You didn’t need to know part of his reason for moving was to help keep an eye out for you.

 

You raised an eyebrow, not quite believing him but not wanting to press it at the moment. How can I help? You signed.

 

Sans blinked. “You don’t need to do anything Snow White,” he said with a small smile.

 

You felt heat rise in your cheeks at the sudden nickname that Sans came up with. I know I don’t need to…I want to. You signed, trying to keep your face from getting too red since you weren’t sure if you could play it off as the cold causing it.

 

Sans blinked a little. He slowly nodded and walked to the truck with you following. Frisk staying with Sammy to play with her. You grabbed some things and carried them inside, you looked around. The house was bigger than the one that you were in when Undyne saved you but you still couldn’t quite understand why they would move. You set some boxes down and turned to get some more, with Undyne and Papyrus’ help things went smoothly and everything was in the house.

 

Sans smiled a bit and his eyes widened when he felt something cold hit his jacket. He turned to see Sammy giggling and Frisk with a snowball. He smirked and scooped some snow up and threw it at them.

 

Frisk dodged quickly, making sure Sammy didn’t get hit.

 

“Ready to get snowed in?” Sans said and threw more snowballs at the two, one went past them and hit Papyrus who joined in the fun.

 

You smiled as you watched when suddenly you felt something really cold hit your head and you whipped around. Undyne stood there with a smirk but you couldn’t react before one of Sans’ snowballs veered off course and hit you.

 

Sans froze and looked at you. You stood stiff for a moment but then you knelt down to get some snow, a smirk forming on your face as you launched a snowball at Sans and then one at Undyne. Everyone continued on with the snowball fight for quite some time. You managed to get a few hits on Sans and Frisk but they dodged most of the snowballs thrown at them. You wondered how they managed that but you were having too much fun to really question it. You smiled wide as you threw snow balls and by the end of it you were on the ground, panting heavily.

 

Sans smiled and held a hand out to you. You took it and got up, smiling a bit. You looked over at Sammy who was giggling happily but then sneezed. You looked a little worried and Toriel smiled.

 

“Come inside and warm up,” she said gently.

 

Sans smiled. “yeah…you all look chilled to the bone,” he said and you covered your mouth to keep from laughing. You gently got Sammy into the house and breathed in the warm air in the house.

 

Toriel got some towels and blankets for you and Sammy. “I made some hot cocoa if you would like some,” she said gently.

 

You nodded and Sammy went to where the cups were, taking one and sipping it. She smiled wide and carefully drank the hot cocoa.

 

You smiled and sat down. Sans came over and gave you a cup. “I thought Snow white had red lips…your lips look almost blue…” he said with a smile.

 

You took the cup and sipped the hot chocolate, trying to hide that you still blushed when Sans called you that. You didn’t realize how cold your hands were until now, nearly dropping the cup because it was so hot compared to them.

 

Sans gently took it and smiled a little. He sat down by you and the two of you stared at the fire in the fireplace. You seemed to be slowly warming up and moved your hands a little. Today was a lot of fun…I haven’t had that much fun in a long time. You signed with a smile. You looked over at Sammy who was starting to nod off on the couch.

 

Frisk took Sammy’s cup and Toriel put a blanket over her.

 

“Snow pea seemed to have a lot of fun too…they’re completely tuckered out,” Sans said with a smile.

 

You nodded a little and smiled. I’m happy that she had fun…I noticed that she doesn’t play with the other kids much…or talk to them much either… You signed and stood up a little bit.

 

Sammy tried to stay awake but you gently kissed the top of her head. Go to sleep sweetie…I’ll carry you home. You signed and Sammy yawned, nodding a little bit.

 

Sans watched you in awe. You only knew Sammy for probably about a month but you treated her like a daughter. He smiled a bit and went over to you. “Do you need to go home right at this moment,” he asked, knowing that Rick probably had the tightest leash in the world on you.

 

You nodded a little bit, gently picking Sammy up. You tried not to wake her up as you began to walk to the door.

 

“Let me walk you home at least,” Sans said.

 

You looked a little nervous, not wanting Rick to do anything to Sans but you relented and nodded a little bit. The two of you walked down the street, the sky starting to darken. You looked around a bit as you walked.

 

Sans watched you with a thoughtful look. He wanted to help you somehow but wasn’t sure how to since you weren’t going to leave Sammy to fend for herself with Rick. The two of you made it to the house and you gave a grateful smile to Sans. He watched you as you entered the house and waited to see if Rick would start hurting you again for a bit before finally leaving.

 

You gently set Sammy down on her bed before working on cleaning some, you coughed a little bit but managed to make everything spotless before going to your room and falling into a peaceful sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any requests, questions, advice, etc. feel free to contact me at my tumblr.
> 
> sakuyacherry.tumblr.com


	5. Set Free

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You catch a cold and cause Sammy to be late for school. The teacher finds out that you are being abused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovelies! As always I hope you all enjoy the chapter!

Sammy woke up and looked around a little bit, wondering why you weren’t there to wake her up. She got up and realized she was late for school and went to check on you.

 

You coughed a bit, looking restless and your cheeks were red with fever. Sammy gently shook you and you woke up. You looked at the time and your eyes widened, getting up quickly to try to get Sammy ready for school but felt horribly dizzy as a result of moving too quickly and nearly fell. You tried to help Sammy ready for school when Rick came out of his room.

 

“Why isn’t she at school!?” Rick yelled, glaring at you with cold eyes.

 

**_I’m sorry…I overslept._** You wrote and managed to get Sammy ready before Rick hit you hard and slammed you into a wall. You cringed hard but managed to gently shoo Sammy out before Rick pulled you from the doorway.

 

Sammy watched a little bit with dull eyes, she knew what her dad was doing was wrong but she was so desensitized to it that it didn’t scare her. She walked away and headed towards school on her own. She remembered the route from before You came and walked down the sidewalk, going into her classroom and sitting down. The other kids thought she was weird and didn’t play with her. She had trouble making friends and the classes felt a bit too slow to her.

 

Sammy’s teacher went to her and knelt down. “Sammy dear…why were you late?” she asked gently.

 

“______ slept in…they have a cold and Daddy hit them…he hits them a lot,” Sammy said in such a calm, deadpan tone that it scared the teacher a little. “Has he ever hit you?” the teacher asked gently.

 

Sammy shook her head. She didn’t quite understand why the teacher looked scared and concerned, it didn’t make logical sense to her.

 

The teacher nodded and gently led Sammy to the office to wait while she called the police. She explained the situation as best she could while watching over Sammy.

 

\------

 

Sans was lazing about, Toriel and Frisk went to school. It was just him and Papyrus at the house at the moment and he looked out the window, his eyes grew wide when he saw cop cars outside your house and quickly went outside.

 

The police officers knocked on the door but quickly jumped back when they saw Rick in the window with a gun at you. They quickly called for backup and tried to find a way to get you out of there without risking your life.

 

You stared at the gun in fear, completely rigid. You knew cops were out there but so did Rick and now you were his hostage and bargaining chip. Your body hurt so bad from Rick’s previous beating and your head was foggy from your fever. You were just glad that Sammy was safe at school at the moment.

 

Rick smirked and kept you close with the gun pointed at you, he was planning on getting out of here no matter what. If not he was going to kill you before they got to him.

 

You coughed a bit, trying to keep your wits about you but it was difficult. Rick was holding you in a way that prevented the cops from shooting him without shooting you too. You tried to think of a way to get out of this and let out a broken cry when he tightened his grip on your arm as he held you.

 

Sans went over to the police and saw what was going on. His eyes went dark and he teleported into the house, he grabbed Rick and although he wanted to give him the worst time you didn’t need to see any more violence for a lifetime. He teleported out of the house with Rick and gave him to the cops.

 

The cops took Rick and quickly went into the house to make sure you were okay. You slowly walked out and Sans went to you, steadying you since you were beaten pretty severely by Rick and you had a fever.

 

You looked around and tried to move your hands to sign but Sans stopped you. “I’ll have pap pick her up…you need to get checked out though Snow White…they’ll patch you up and everything will start to get better for the two of you,” Sans said gently.

 

You weren’t sure why you believed Sans but you did and not a moment after you nodded you collapsed, finally giving in to the call of unconsciousness from being sick.

 

Sans lifted you up and gave you to a paramedic, he rode in with you and called Papyrus and the others to tell them what went on.

 

\------

 

You woke up to the smell of antiseptic and the sound of beeping. You looked around a little bit and Saw Sammy asleep next to you. You couldn’t help but smile a bit and looked to see familiar faces in the room.

 

“Hey Punk! You’re awake,” Undyne said with a big grin. She had a lizard monster by her side that you didn’t recognize but the others were there as well.

 

You waved a tiny bit with a small smile and gave a questioning look at the lizard.

 

“H-Hello…I-It’s nice to finally meet you…M-My name is Alphys,” She said with a timid  and nervous smile.

 

You nodded a bit.

 

“She’s my girlfriend and the smartest person I know,” Undyne said with a big grin that made you smile more. It felt like there was so much energy in the room.

 

“HUMAN! I WAS WORRIED WHEN I SAW POLICE HUMANS AT YOUR HOUSE BUT I, PAPYRUS, AM GLAD TO KNOW YOU ARE OKAY,” Papyrus said and you gently put a finger to your lips before pointing at Sammy.

 

Sammy shifted but didn’t wake up.

 

You smiled a bit, feeling a little better but very sore. You moved to sign but winced a little bit.

 

“take it easy bud…” Sans said with a lazy smile. “The docs wanna keep an eye on you overnight but after that you’re free to go,” he added.

 

“I will take Sammy to school in the morning…Frisk is looking forward to having a friend stay the night,” Toriel said with a gentle but concerned smile.

 

You nodded a little bit and rested, trying to wrap your head around the fact that Rick had been arrested. What he did was horrible but you were just glad that he didn’t touch Sammy. She looked so much like your mother and that made you smile.

 

Sans watched over you a bit, a doctor came to check up on you and a nurse said that visiting hours were almost over.

 

Sammy began to wake up a little bit and looked up at you. “Are you okay,” she asked quietly.

 

You nodded a little and smiled gently at Sammy, hugging her and gently kissing the top of her head. You were so glad that Sammy wasn’t in the house when all of that happened, she was smarter than a lot of people gave her credit for but she was still a child and didn’t need to see all of that.

 

Sans smiled a bit as he watched, it was clear just how much you cared for Sammy.

 

You looked at the time and gently nudged Sammy towards Toriel, still too sore to really sign or write at the moment.

 

Sammy looked at you. “I want to stay with you…” she said quietly, attached to you.

 

“Do not fret little one…______ will be out of here tomorrow and you two will be together again,” Toriel said gently.

 

Sammy looked hesitant still and you tried to think of a way to ease her worries.

 

Sans smiled and knelt down to Sammy. “don’t be so sternum snow pea,” he said.

 

Sammy tilted her head a little bit in confusion. “Isn’t the sternum the breastbone in front of the rib cage?” she asked quietly. She didn’t really get jokes or puns since she took things literally most of the time.

 

You held back a giggle at that and watched as the room filled with quiet laughter at the fact that Sans pun failed.

 

Sans’ eyes widened and he chuckled, ruffling Sammy’s hair. “I’m gonna have to teach you what puns are snow pea…but let’s go home so Snow white can get some rest and come home tomorrow,” he said gently.

 

Sammy nodded a little bit and looked up at you before she followed everyone out of the room, holding onto Sans’ hand.

 

You watched them leave and slowly laid back down, resting for a little bit before the medicine started to kick in and make you sleepy. You fell into a peaceful slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any requests, etc. feel free to contact me on my tumblr or on here!
> 
> sakuyacherry.tumblr.com


	6. False Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You start to enjoy your time living with Sans and the others, finding out about Frisk's nightmares and begin to have hope for the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry that it took so long for me to get back to this! At first, it was because I couldn't come up with a plot and then my laptop died on me...I'm going to work on this more now that I know what to do for a plot and I hope you can forgive me for taking so long to get this up again!

You were sitting cross-legged on the couch with Sammy in your lap. You held a book and opened it to the first page.

 

“There was a hand in the darkness, and it held a knife. The knife had a handle of polished black boon, and a blade finer and sharper than any razor. If it sliced you, you might not even know you had been cut, not immediately…” Sammy said quietly.

 

You blinked a little, wondering why Sammy had picked this book out and hoped that it wouldn’t be too scary for her. She continued to read and you began to notice that your foot had gone numb about two chapters into it.

 

Sammy continued to read while you turned the pages, enjoying your time with your little half-sister. It was the weekend and Toriel had taken Frisk and Papyrus shopping with her. Sans seemed to still be asleep and so it was quiet with the exception of the crackling of the fireplace and the sound of Sammy’s sweet little voice.

 

“All thoughts of dancing were forgotten then, and his fear was replaced with delight and with awe. It was the third time in his life that he had seen it. “Look, Silas, it’s snowing!” he said, joy filling his chest and his head, leaving no room for anything else. “It’s really snow!”” Sammy said as she finished the fifth chapter.

 

You smiled a little bit. Okay, that’s enough for today okay? you signed gently and you ruffled her hair. You put up a strong front for the others but it was difficult after the events when Rick was arrested. You were scared that he’d get out somehow and hurt you, or worse, Sammy or your friends. You stretched as Sammy got off of your lap and you stood up, stumbling. _Wow my foot is really asleep._ You thought with a small silent laugh, thinking that it’d go back to normal soon as you made your way carefully to the kitchen.

 

Sans was in there and you blinked in surprise, you hadn’t seen him come down the stairs so you were wondering how he got in there. Morning Sleeping Beauty. You signed with a smile, taking a tiny jab at how he called you Snow White all the time.

 

“Done reading with Snow pea today?” Sans asked as he took a ketchup bottle out of the fridge.

 

Yeah…I think I sat cross legged for too long…My foot’s asleep at the moment. You signed with a sheepish smile. You went to make a snack for Sammy, keeping your weight shifted on one side since it was hard to walk when you couldn’t feel your foot.

 

Sans blinked a little bit, not quite believing you but you didn’t seem to be lying either. He drank some of the ketchup and looked out to see Sammy looking at some of the books on the shelf. “They sure do like reading huh?” he said quietly.

 

You nodded a tiny bit Yeah…and their reading level is pretty high for her age…she could probably read that book on her own just fine. You signed as you finished the snacks.

 

“I noticed that the little snow pea doesn’t play with most of the kids around here but Frisk…” Sans said quietly.

 

You nodded again, looking a bit worried for Sammy.

 

“Don’t worry…they’ll start making plenty of friends. Just you wait,” Sans said with an encouraging smile.

 

You smiled a little and took the snack out to Sammy so that she could eat, limping slightly and wondering a little why your foot hadn’t woken up yet.

 

Sammy smiled and took the snack then blinked a little. “Why are you limping? Are you still hurt from what daddy did?” She asked in a calm tone.

 

You shook your head a little bit. My foot’s just asleep…that’s all. You signed with a smile and sat down.

 

Sammy nodded a little bit and began to eat her snack.

 

“Where’s bro, Tori, and Frisk?” Sans asked as he sat down by you.

 

They left to get some shopping done a little while ago. They should be back soon though. You signed and looked at Sans a little bit.

 

“You sure your foot’s just asleep?” Sans asked, feeling like it should have woken up by now and felt like something was wrong.

 

You nodded a little with a smile. You were a little worried about your foot too but you didn’t see the point in making the others worry about you. You looked as Frisk and the others come back and got up to help with the groceries.

 

Frisk put a few things away and then went to Sammy to play with her. You couldn’t help but smile at the sight of the two of them playing as you tried to act normal with your foot and help bring the groceries in and put them away.

 

“SANS! YOU LAZY BONES. HELP US WITH THE GROCERIES!” Papyrus said and lifted his brother up.

 

“Alright…” Sans said and lazily helped bring a couple things in. You smiled and listened to the idle chatter, which grew even livelier once Undyne and Alphys came over. It was strange how peaceful everything was but you didn’t mind it. You looked and watched as Frisk played with Sammy until you saw her yawn a little bit. You got up, still pretending that your foot was fine as you knelt down. Alright…time for bed. You signed with a soft smile, it surprised you just how fast time flew due to the fun you were having.

 

Sammy nodded a little bit and got up. “Okay…night,” she said quietly as she made her way to the room that the two of you were sharing right now.

 

You smiled and stretched a little, going to get up but stumbling a little due to being unable to feel your foot.

 

“You alright there punk?” Undyne asked as she looked at you.

 

You smiled and nodded a little bit. You didn’t want to worry the others since they had done so much for you already. You walked to your room to help Sammy to get to sleep, a little tired yourself so you decided to get ready for bed. Most of the days that week played out in a peaceful manner until you got up one night to use the restroom and heard restless crying. You blinked and saw that you were by Frisk’s room and you wondered what was wrong. You carefully walked into the room and could easily tell that the kid was having a horrible nightmare. You gently shook them and jumped back a tiny bit when they bolted up, panting heavily.

 

You wondered if Frisk would be able to see you sign because of how dark it was and just slowly moved to sit down by them, letting them know that you were there and things were okay now.

 

Frisk recognized you and hugged you a little bit. You hesitantly turned the lamp that was beside their bed on. Are you okay? You signed with a concerned look on your face.

 

Frisk nodded a little bit. They hugged you a little more as they calmed down from their nightmare.

 

You had a soft smile as you gently comforted the child. You wondered what kind of nightmare would make Frisk so scared but didn’t want to press them about it. You remembered how your mother would hum to you when you had a nightmare but you couldn’t do that for them and felt a bit bad about it.

 

Frisk smiled a little bit and signed. Thank you…did I wake you up?

 

You smiled and shook your head a little bit and felt another presence in the room. You looked and saw Sans there and blinked in confusion.

 

“Didn’t mean to spook ya…you okay there, kiddo?” Sans asked with his usual smile but you could tell that he was worried about Frisk like you were.

 

Frisk nodded. Yeah. They helped me with it. They signed and pointed to you a little.

 

“Thanks for helping the kiddo out…” Sans said in a quiet tone.

 

You smiled and nodded and moved to get up, stumbling a little because of how your foot was right now.

 

“Your foot still numb?” Sans asked as he steadied you.

 

You nodded a little bit. Yeah but I’ll be fine…I’m sure it’ll go back to normal. You signed, not wanting Sans or Frisk to worry about you.

 

Sans didn’t believe you but nodded a little.

 

You smiled, really beginning to feel like that things were going to start getting better for you and felt your foot get a little bit of feeling. I should get to bed…see you two tomorrow okay? You signed and left the room, going to your own and laying down.

 

\-----

 

You smiled and stretched after eating breakfast and moved to help get Sammy ready for school. _He’s gone…he can’t hurt us anymore…_ You thought to yourself as you walked Sammy out to the bus stop. Frisk was in a different school than Sammy and had already left. Toriel had left as well since she was a teacher.

 

“Can we read more of that book when I get home?” Sammy asked as the two of you waited for the bus to come.

 

You smiled and nodded, kneeling down to fix the scarf that was around Sammy. The bus came and you waved your little half-sister off before heading back into the house. It was just you, Sans, and Papyrus right now but you knew that Undyne would be by later since she and Papyrus trained often. You sat down and tried to think of something to do.

 

“How’s the foot Snow white?” Sans asked, causing you to jump because you hadn’t noticed that he was there until he spoke up. He chuckled a little bit at that. “Sorry…didn’t mean to make you jump out of your skin…”

 

You smiled a little bit. It’s a bit better actually… You signed and blinked when the phone rang.

 

Papyrus answered it. “HELLO?” He said in his loud voice like usual. “YES THEY ARE HERE…MAY I ASK WHY YOU WANT TO TALK TO THEM HUMAN?” He said, a little confused. You looked as Papyrus turned to you. “THERE IS A POLICE HUMAN THAT WOULD LIKE TO TALK TO YOU, ______.” He said.

 

You blinked a little bit and got up, walking towards Papyrus and taking the phone when he gave it to you. You wanted to say something but remembered that you couldn’t speak and looked at Sans and Papyrus.

 

Sans took the phone. “They can’t speak…so we’re going to put you on speaker,” he said as he put the phone on speaker that way Papyrus or Sans could answer and so that you could hear what the policeman had to say.

 

“It has to do with Rick…” The police man said as you listened.

 

“What about him?” Sans said, his eye lights dim because he wanted to beat the shit out of the man for what he did to you.

 

“…He’s been released on bail…” The policeman said as the room grew deathly silent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you guess what the book was that the reader and Sammy were reading?


	7. Voiceless Screams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans and the others try to distract you from the fact that Rick is out on bail. Your body starts to break down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope all of you continue to enjoy my fanfic!

“Who would bail that mother f…” Sans could barely contain his fury and Papyrus had to take the phone away so that he wouldn’t shatter it.

 

“POLICE HUMAN…WHO BAILED RICK OUT OF PRISON?” Papyrus asked calmly, he could tell that he had to with how you were completely frozen still and Sans looked ready to destroy anything in sight.

 

“A woman named Samara…she paid most of it and Rick managed to have the rest needed to be able to post bail…” The policeman said.

 

“I SEE…THANK YOU SIR…” Papyrus said and hung up. At that moment, you collapsed and struggled to breathe. You let out a horribly distorted cry of anguish. It hurt to do that but you were so scared and frustrated. Tears slid down your cheeks as Sans and Papyrus’ voices started to seem further and further away.

 

Sans snapped out of it when he saw you and quickly knelt down. “Hey…It’ll be okay…we won’t let him get to you or Snow pea okay?” he said in a soothing tone. He tried to calm you down from your panic attack, really worried about you.

 

You slowly managed to calm down as you heard Sans’ voice. You couldn’t feel your foot at all and had to look just to make sure it was there. You shakily tried to move your hands to sign but Sans put his hands over them and shook his head. “You just try to calm down…I’ll go make you some tea…” he said quietly and looked up at his brother to make sure he’d watch over you before he left.

 

Papyrus gently helped you up and over to the couch. You were limping quite a bit but you were too out of it at the moment to notice. You sat down and stared off until you caught a cup in your vision and looked up to see Sans holding it. You slowly reached to take it but when you tried to use your left hand to pick it up you noticed that it wasn’t cooperating with you. You gave up and managed to pick it up with your right hand, taking a sip of the tea and slowly calming down more.

 

“You back with us Snow white?” Sans said with a smile but you could see in his eyes that he was worried about you.

 

You nodded a little bit, taking deep breaths and looking at Papyrus and Sans.

 

“DO NOT WORRY FRIEND. I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL PROTECT YOU FROM RICK,” Papyrus said and it made you smile a bit. You nodded and slowly drank the rest of your tea.

 

Undyne came over a little later as you were still trying to calm your nerves and jumped when the door opened. Sans quickly made sure to calm you and Papyrus offered a smile to Undyne. Alphys was behind her and wondered what happened.

 

“What’s up punks?” Undyne asked, able to tell something was up with how the three of you were acting.

 

Sans and Papyrus looked at one another, knowing if they mentioned Rick around you that you’d have another panic attack.

 

Alphys seemed to be able to guess why Papyrus and Sans were hesitating on telling Undyne what was wrong and went over to you. “H-Hey…wanna watch some a-anime with me?” She asked quietly.

 

You looked at Alphys a little, still a bit out of it but you nodded. The two of you left the area and Undyne looked at Sans and Papyrus again. “What happened?” she asked.

 

“Rick’s been released on bail…” Sans said, growing furious at just saying that.

 

Undyne’s eye widened at that. “Why on earth would they even offer him bail?” she said, angry as well because of the hell that he had put you through.

 

“I dunno…all I know is that their freaked out by it…” Sans said quietly. He looked back towards the room where you and Alphys were watching anime.

 

Undyne nodded a little bit. “Well,…instead of training…why don’t we just try to take their mind off of this?” she said quietly.

 

Sans and Papyrus nodded a little bit. “Thanks, Undyne…we appreciate it,” Sans said quietly.

 

“No problem lazybones…they’re my friend too you know,” Undyne said and went to join you and Alphys in watching anime. Sans and Papyrus joined you after getting some snacks and getting you some more tea to help you stay calm.

 

“H-How do you like it?” Alphys asked.

 

You smiled but when you went to sign you realized that you couldn’t move your left hand and couldn’t sign as a result. You grabbed a piece of paper and wrote. **Yeah. It’s really good!**

 

Sans blinked, wondering why you weren’t signing and why you were using your right hand to write and not your left like you did before. You were acting like you were okay but he felt like you’d shatter if anyone said the wrong thing. All of you watched anime until Toriel and Frisk came home. You knew that Sammy wouldn’t be home for another hour or two and you jumped again when the door opened.

 

“We are home,” Toriel said, looking around a little bit and Sans came out.

 

Frisk seemed to sense that something was wrong and looked at Sans. **_What happened?_** They signed, worried a little bit.

 

Sans paused before he closed the door to the room that you were in and quietly explained to them that Rick was put on bail.

 

Toriel’s eyes widened in horror. “How are they holding up?” she asked but had a feeling that they weren’t taking this very well since Sans seemed to be trying to keep you from hearing the conversation.

 

“Not well…” Sans sighed. He tried to think of a way to try to distract you from the news but was having difficulties.

 

Toriel nodded sadly. She looked at Frisk a little bit who seemed to be thinking before they went upstairs. She smiled a bit, guessing they were getting something for you and went to the kitchen to get ready to make dinner.

 

Sans waited and he couldn’t help but chuckle when Frisk came downstairs, trying to keep the games they were holding balanced. He opened the door and Frisk came in with a grin.

 

“What do you have there, punk?” Undyne said, laughing slightly.

 

“The kiddo seems to want to play some games…anyone wanna join in?” Sans asked lazily.

 

You felt bad that you were making everyone worry but it touched your heart on just how much they cared about you. You raised your hand a little to show that you were willing to play. You noticed some video games as well but knew that with how your left hand wasn’t working it would be difficult to play them, to say the least.

 

Frisk smiled more at that and set the games down. **_You pick first ______._** They signed.

 

You looked at the games and pointed at the one that you thought would be fun with a large group of people.

 

Frisk nodded and set the game up. It was a nice distraction to play the game with everyone and you heard the sound of the front door opening and closing.

 

“I’m home…” Sammy said quietly.

 

“Hey there Snow pea,” Sans said when he poked his head out of the room where everyone was playing the game.

 

Sammy smiled a bit and went over to Sans. “What are all of you doing?” she asked.

 

“Playing a game…wanna come and join us? Toriel’s still makin’ dinner,” Sans said.

 

Sammy nodded and went into the room.

 

“Hey there little runt!” Undyne said with a grin. You smiled and Sammy went to you. **How was school? Do you have any homework?** You wrote.

 

“It was okay and I already did my homework during lunch…it’s always easy,” Sammy said quietly. “How come you’re writing instead of signing?” she asked.

 

You shrugged a bit with a small smile. **Just feel like writing today is all.** You wrote, not wanting everyone to worry about you more than they already did. You were sure that after some rest your hand will start working with you again.

 

Sammy nodded a little and you moved so she could sit in your lap. You turned to the others, ready to continue the game.

 

“You're going down punk!” Undyne said with a smile.

 

You gave a smirk, you were winning at the moment and you knew that Undyne was competitive. You took your turn and watched the board.

 

“IT IS THE GREAT PAPYRUS’ TURN!” Papyrus said and moved his game piece. It was fun and interesting playing the game with them and eventually you heard Toriel say that dinner is ready.

 

“Welp…we better get in there…” Sans said as he stood up. Sammy got out of your lap and you slowly stood up as well. You couldn’t feel your foot still and you could swear that part of your calf was going numb on the same leg as if it was spreading upwards from your foot. You smiled a little and began to walk to the dining room, focusing quite a bit on making it look like your leg was fine.

 

Toriel had made a lovely dinner and you smiled as you took a bite of your meal. You were trying your best to not worry about Rick and the fact that your foot and hand were completely numb but it wasn’t easy. You knew that you couldn’t tell Sammy that Rick was out, but it scared you to think of the things he could do to hurt her.

 

“Hey, Snow White,” Sans said, snapping you out of your thoughts. You looked at him a little bit and tilted your head a bit.

 

Sans smiled and had a pea on his fork, he went to say something but the pea fell off. “Oops…looks like this snow pea was an escapea,” he said.

 

You nearly choked on your water and laughed a bit silently.

 

“But I’m right here…” Sammy said, knowing that ‘Snow pea’ was Sans’ nickname for her and was confused on why he said that.

 

“UGH! SANS CAN YOU GO A DAY WITHOUT MAKING A SILLY PUN!?” Papyrus groaned.

 

“I dunno paps…it seems impastable to me,” Sans said.

 

Toriel started laughing and you shook with silent laughter.

 

The others looked at one another and smiled at the fact that you seemed to be in much better spirits.

 

Papyrus noticed too and sighed. “I SHALL FORGIVE YOU THIS TIME SANS,” he said.

 

“Thanks, bro,” Sans said with a smile. It wasn’t how he intended on calming you but he was glad that it worked regardless. Everyone finished dinner and you got Sammy ready for bed. Once she was asleep, you laid down on your bed and stared at the ceiling. Fear and anxiety began to grip you quickly as you pictured Rick in your head. You curled up a little bit, your thoughts whirling with what he might do as you fell into a very restless sleep.

 

\-----

 

You heard your little alarm and shifted. You felt like you hadn’t slept at all as you slowly turned the alarm off. You slowly got out of bed, your eyes closed as you gently shook Sammy awake so that she could go to school. You heard her shift to get up and you went to wash your face to wake yourself up. You made your way down the hall, out of it and eyes pretty much closed still as you made it to the bathroom and turned the water in the sink on. You splashed your face and slowly wiped your face. You finally opened your eyes completely and you froze in horror. You couldn’t see anything to your left.

 

You had gone blind in that eye.


	8. Fading Soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Truth comes to light on why your body is breaking down after you slip up from your blind left eye. Will you be able to figure out how to fix it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone! I hope you continue to enjoy this fic.

You found yourself frozen as you stared in the mirror. What was going on with you? You shook your head and tried to calm yourself before slowly leaving the bathroom to make sure that Sammy was ready for school. You smiled a bit when you saw that she was all dressed for school and the two of you made your way downstairs to eat some breakfast. You tried to be careful due to you being unable to see on your left side. You got some breakfast for the two of you that Toriel had made and set Sammy’s plate in front of her.

 

Sammy smiled a bit and looked up at you. “Are you okay?” she asked quietly.

 

You nodded with a smile and slowly began to eat your own breakfast. When it was time to leave, you grabbed your coat, managing to get it on even though it wasn’t easy with how your hand was acting. You walked Sammy out to the bus stop, waiting there with some of the others who gave you small smiles but it bothered you that you saw pity in their eyes. You did what you could to ignore it since it was well known what Rick had done to you and the last thing you wanted was pity from others who inwardly are just glad that they don’t have to deal with the trauma you endured.

 

Sammy looked up at you a little bit, wondering if you were really alright because you were holding her hand a little tighter. You saw the bus coming and smiled at Sammy. **Have a good day at school Sammy.** You wrote.

 

Sammy nodded a little with a smile and got onto the bus. You waved her off with a smile before slowly making your way back to the house. You glanced towards the house where your nightmares lived and shuddered a bit, moving a bit more quickly and getting inside. You moved over to sit on the couch and tried to think of something you could do, a little frustrated because playing music now just hurt because you couldn’t sing anymore. You did what you could to try to not think about Rick at the moment, and jumped when you felt someone tap your left shoulder.

 

“Whoa there…didn’t mean to spook ya, Snow White,” Sans said and you relaxed a bit, shifting to where you could see him. You smiled a little to let him know that it was alright. You weren’t sure what to do, you didn’t want to worry the others but you were getting a little freaked out by the fact that you seemed to be losing function in parts of your body.

 

Sans was about to ask what was wrong when Undyne came in.

 

“HELLO UNDYNE!” Papyrus said excitedly.

 

“Hey, there punks! Alright Papyrus, you ready to train!?” Undyne asked.

 

Papyrus nodded and the two of them went to the backyard to train. You smiled a little and slowly got up to get something to drink. You had your coat on still so you decided to watch Undyne and Papyrus train while you drank some hot chocolate to keep yourself warm. It was interesting watching them fight and use their magic even if it was difficult with only one eye.

 

“That all you got!?” Undyne shouted.

 

“NOT AT ALL…TAKE THIS!” Papyrus said, making bones appear and made them go after Undyne who dodged them.

 

“My turn now!” Undyne said and made spears appear, launching them towards Papyrus who blocked them with a bone. You weren’t entirely sure how long you had been out there but you blinked when you saw that they had finished.

 

“Hey, there punk! Didja enjoy the show?” Undyne asked with a big grin.

 

You nodded a little bit, going to open the door so that you all could go back inside. You went to the kitchen and managed to put your cup in the sink before moving to join the others, putting most of your weight on your good leg.

 

“We’ll be back!” Undyne said as she and Papyrus left as you got into the main room. You looked at Sans in confusion.

 

“They went to get things to make spaghetti,” Sans said.

 

You nodded a little bit and sat down, resting a bit since you hadn’t slept well.

 

Sans watched you. He knew something was up, you nearly bumped into a few things this morning that were on your left side. He planned to have Frisk check your stats when they got home because he had a feeling what was wrong lied in your stats. He looked at the clock and was glad that it wouldn’t be too long before the kid and Toriel would be back.

 

You felt Sans staring at you and turned your head to look at him, tilting your head a little. Sans looked away and the two of you sat in silence until the door opened.

 

“WE ARE BACK!” Papyrus said and you smiled. Papyrus and Undyne went into the kitchen to make their spaghetti and you jumped when you heard loud pounding from there.

 

“Don’t worry…that’s just how they make spaghetti…” Sans said with a smile.

 

You rose an eyebrow and then got up, needing to see what on earth was going on. Your eyes widened at the mess in the kitchen. Even with only one good eye, you knew it was a complete wreck.

 

“Pound harder Papyrus!” Undyne said excitedly.

 

Papyrus nodded and started beating on the tomatoes until you could swear they were smithereens. You were distracted by the sight that you didn’t hear Toriel and Frisk come in.

 

“My word! What on earth happened in here?” Toriel exclaimed when she entered the kitchen. Her sudden voice made you jump a little and you turned to look at her.

 

“WE ARE COOKING MISS TORIEL!” Papyrus said.

 

Toriel didn’t look amused and she pulled the two of them out of the kitchen and you slowly followed but cringed when you hit something that was in your blind spot.

 

“You okay there?” Undyne asked.

 

You nodded a little bit.

 

“You know...come to think of it you’ve been favoring your right side lately…are you sure you’re okay dear?” Toriel asked.

 

 _Shit._ Was the only thing that came to your head when you realized that you weren’t going to be able to keep what was happening a secret now. Your eyes widened when Sans pulled you and set you on the couch.

 

“What’s going on Snow White?” Sans said.

 

You tried to smile to show that nothing was wrong. Sans wasn’t convinced at all by the smile which caused you to falter a little. **Nothing’s wrong…really.** You wrote.

 

“Then why are you writing instead of signing? And why are you using your right hand instead of your left,” Sans said.

 

 **Because I want to get better at writing with my right hand and I don’t really want to sign right now.** You wrote, feeling a bit defensive.

 

Sans looked at Frisk. “Could you check their soul?” he asked.

 

You blinked a little bit. You knew a little bit about souls but didn’t think it was possible for anyone to actually check and look at them.

 

Frisk nodded and made your soul come out.

 

Sans looked as a purple soul with a green treble clef and bass clef entwined together but it looked faded and cloudy compared to Frisk’s vibrant red soul.

 

Frisk managed to pull your stats up and froze a bit.

 

“How…” Sans trailed off. Your HP was 17 for a moment but then it went down to 16.7. You weren’t injured so why was it that your max HP was lowering? Then it hit him. You were losing Hope…what HP stood for. He went over to your left side and pinched your hand.

 

You didn’t react and you were confused on what was going on and why everyone looked worried and even scared when it came to Frisk and Toriel.

 

“How long have you been unable to use your left foot…?” Sans asked.

 

You froze a little at that and gave in at last. **Since the day when I started reading The Graveyard Book with Sammy…** You wrote.

 

“Why did you not tell us that something was wrong dear?” Toriel said.

 

 **I didn’t want to worry anyone…I figured it’d get better and it was starting to until…** You couldn’t bring yourself to continue writing that it got worse yesterday.

 

“Until we got that call yesterday…” Sans finished. “What else isn’t working?” he asked a bit harsher than usual but mostly because he was worried.

 

You pointed to your left eye a little. **I woke up and the left side of my vision was gone…** You wrote.

 

“You should have told someone!” Sans yelled and you flinched a bit.

 

Frisk saw your max HP go down to 16.6 at that and lightly smacked Sans. **_Stop. Yelling at them isn’t going to help anything right now._** They signed.

 

Sans sighed and knew Frisk was right. He tried to think of some way to help you and froze when he felt something wet hit his hand and realized that you were crying. _Well shit…I didn’t mean to make them cry…_ he thought to himself. “Don’t worry Snow White…we’ll figure this out…but tell someone if something else stops working okay?” he said a bit more gently.

 

You nodded a little, shaking. You were scared and you didn’t know what to do. You hugged Sans and cried a little.

 

Sans hugged you back and tried to calm you down. “It’ll be okay…you’ve got all of us now,” he said.

 

You nodded a little bit and calmed down. Frisk made your soul return and everyone tried to think of a way to help you.

 

You tried to listen but now that your secret was out you began to feel exhausted and started to fall asleep, leaning against Sans a little.

 

Sans blinked and smiled a bit. He guessed that you hadn’t slept well last night and now that you weren’t hiding what was going on must have made you relax enough to fall asleep like that. He lifted you up and carried you to your room so that you could rest. He couldn’t help but worry, though. What will happen if your Max HP gets to 1 before they can figure out how to help?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original Max HP: 25  
> Current Max HP: 16.6


End file.
